


Your worst nightmare

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [6]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Magia Record, POV Second Person, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: is your first despair, and it's not having her by your side.
Relationships: Masara Kagami/Kokoro Awane
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Kudos: 11





	Your worst nightmare

You have an unmet need, so you articulate it.

"...Kokoro."

That, you're convinced, sounds logical enough. 

"Koko...ro."

You turn your head.

...you find the chair by your bedside empty.

You then stare at the ceiling. 

"Ko--"

_Hic._

It makes no sense why your heart constricts, suddenly. Your skin, flushed with fever, feels hot. Feels _cold_.

( _You feel._ )

"Ko, Koko--"

"Masa-chan."

Your eyes snap open, and you wake to the soft warmth of two hands sandwiching yours. 

"Bad dream?" she asks.

Your throat feels tight.

"...Kokoro?" 

She laughs, then, sleepily. 

The sound _overwhelms_ you.

"I'm here," she says.

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> I've begun playing Magia Record in the beginning of this year and this ship has easily become my favourite.


End file.
